The document “Adaptive 3D Rendering based on Region-of-Interest, by Christel Chamaret, Sylvain Godeffroy, Patrick Lopez, Olivier Le Meur, at Thomson Corporate Research, 1 Avenue de Belle-Fontaine 35576 Cesson-Sevigne France” discloses 3D video processing techniques, in particular high disparity management. High disparity currently has strong impact on viewing 3D scenes on stereoscopic screens. Salient regions of the scenes are commonly called Region-Of-Interest in the image processing domain. The 3D experience is amended by applying some effects related to the Region-Of-Interest. In particular the shift between the two views is adaptively adjusted in order to have a null disparity on the Region-Of-Interest area in the scene.